


Panty Raid

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bra and panty sets, Bullying Toki again no surprise there tho, Comedy, Gen, Lots of blushing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: STARISH gets a surprising new line of merchandise.





	Panty Raid

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from me thinking to myself 'what would be some interesting merchandise?' after seeing articles about anime themed wedding rings, toilet paper, and other stuff. It is just supposed to be a silly little story, 100% nonsense lol and none of this stuff exists. I made it all up.
> 
> When I was trying to think of a title, I got randomly reminded of that one Spongebob episode. So, that's that.
> 
> Made on 09/24/2019.

As a popular idol group, STARISH has a lot of merchandise. They have everything from charms to posters to CD’s. These were the commonplace merchandise, the kind of stuff that casual fans would have in their possession. It was usual idol stuff; extending into clothing and jewellery. 

When the group got together to discuss their upcoming merchandise, there were usually no surprises. They got a list outlining all their new or re-released stuff, something they usually didn’t spend too much time over.

One item on said list, however, drew stares.

“Does that say…?” Cecil was the one that first alerted Masato, who happened to be sitting beside the prince on his right at the table. “Maybe my Japanese still needs some work but does that say…?” Cecil passed the list to the other idol, pointing out exactly which line he was reading.

Masato’s eyes scanned the part before widening. He stayed silent, mouth opening only to close again. Without a word, he slid the list to his right, passing it along to Otoya on the tabletop. The redhead didn’t notice the list at first.

“Is this our list of new merch? Let’s see, what do we have on here?” Otoya took the list in his hands, starting at the top. Masato leaned over and pointed out what line he wanted Otoya’s attention direction towards. “Huh, here?” Then the redhead read the line and paled. “O-oh.”

By now, any other conversation in the room had paused. All eyes were on Otoya as he gaped, mouth falling open and the colour of his face was starting to match his hair. 

It was Tokiya that tried to get Otoya talking. “What is it? Is something wrong on the list?” His train of thought was going towards possibly correcting a mistake as soon as possible. That was thrown out when Otoya shook his head.

“No mistake, I think. Or maybe it is? I don’t know.” Otoya walked the line between mistake and no mistake. His face was notably red by this point, his hands trembled, causing the paper in them to shake. “Uhh, Syo?”

So, the list was passed along once more, passed to Syo, who was sitting beside Otoya on his other side. Syo took the list and Otoya pointed at the line in question. Those who were still waiting could only watch as the blond squawked, hat almost falling off his head. “Who?? Who put this here? Is it a joke?”

More prompting from Tokiya. “What is it?” He repeated his earlier question, more urgently.

Ren had the list now, who merely laughed before passing it to Natsuki, who was sitting beside him. When Tokiya directed his questions at Ren, the idol just shrugged him off.

Frustrated, Tokiya turned to Natsuki. “Please tell me what is wrong with the list.” He was trying not to grab the list right out of Natsuki’s hands but he needed an answer.

Natsuki’s eyes were directed to the line due to Ren’s motions. “Oh?” He read the line, a giddy look coming over his face. “STARISH is getting a fashion line in women’s intimates!” 

Tokiya ended up stealing that piece of paper and reading it for himself. “This has to be a mistake.”

“No mistake Icchi, it says it right there.” Ren indicated to the paper that Tokiya currently held. “We’re getting a women’s clothing line.”

“Clothing? No, no.” Syo corrected the model, though Syo had half a mind to know that Ren said it on purpose. “That didn’t say clothing. It said…” The shortest idol tried to vague his way through it to no avail, leaving him no choice but to come out and say it. “It said intimates.”

A confused sound came from Otoya. “What are intimates, exactly?”

The rest of STARISH made panicked eye contact; who was going to be the one to tell him? Ren opted out, deciding his phone was worth his time more than a band member in need. Syo shook his head profusely. Natsuki also opted out, implying that he already did his dues. Tokiya pointedly refused, having been the last in on the joke previously. That caused it to come down to the first two who had raised the alarm.

Masato coughed, clearing his throat. “Ittoki. You see. It is clothing for women to wear under their clothes.” 

As if that wasn’t one of the most confusing explanations possible. “Like underwear?” 

“Yes! Yes. Like underwear.” Cecil confirmed Otoya’s suspicions. Once it settled in, Otoya’s face returned a brighter red, as if it finally clicked for him.

“Look here,” Ren redirected the group’s attention to his phone. “They have samples up on the official website.” 

That set off a bustle of activity. From Syo and Tokiya barking for Ren to send them a link to Natsuki and Otoya trying to find it on their own phones. Before long, each member was staring at his own personalized bra and panty line.

“There are… So many strings…” Syo could only gawk at the picture before him. The bra and panty set was pink, his signature colour. But the complexity confused him. “How does someone wear this?” It was styled after a sports bra, with thick, double strings for the straps.

Cecil’s pair was light green, a thin panty set with a matching bandeau-style of bra. “This isn’t going to cover very much.” Ren informed him what he was looking at was a thong.

“So much for these being tasteful.” Tokiya read the words push up bra and had to stop himself. It was low cut with lace. He didn’t even want to see the matching purple panties.

“Hmm,” Natsuki showed the rest of the group his set. “Mine is pretty cute though! Look, there’s animal prints.” The rest of the group offered no comment on his tiger striped set.

Otoya followed suite, showing off his set on his phone. “What about mine?” The bra had frills and was a muted red colour while the panties had a big bow on the front. Small white polka dots were all over the set. Natsuki cooed that it was cute too.

“Ikki’s may be cute but mine is sexy.” A flash from Ren’s phone revealed a fiery orange set. It was a gradient, coloured like a sunset. There seemed to be more emphasis on the panties, which also featured lace. The matching bra had a strapless feature.

Masato found himself being the last so he resigned himself to his fate. “This is mine.” The picture divulged more information than Masato was willing to share. A deep blue bustier complete with panties and a garter belt. It had Ren whistling. 

Every idol in the group collectively stopped to take a breather. They were still trying to process this strange turn of events. Who had proposed such merchandise? Was still the type of stuff that the fans truly wanted?

“This is certainly promoting a more mature image for us.” Cecil was trying to be optimistic; boy bands were usually for teen girls after all. “Maybe it will be a success?” It was an open-ended question.

They were about to move on, back to whatever topic they were originally discussing, before Ren made a late timed exclamation.

“Some have writing across the back of the panties.”

Cue another round of blushing boys and embarrassing script.

**Author's Note:**

> So many cool types of bras and I can't wear any of them //cries in HH cup


End file.
